BrainPOP
Founded in 1997, the BrainPOP websites display animated, curriculum-based content that supports educators and are intended to be fun for students to watch. The sites' movies cover the subjects of mathematics, engineering and technology, health, science, social studies, arts and music, and English. Since 2005, the movies have been closed captioned. BrainPOP is used in more than 25% of U.S. schools. The company was founded by Avraham Kadar, M.D., an immunologist and pediatrician, to explain medical concepts to his young patients using animation. As of 2011, BrainPOP hosted more than 11 million unique visits each month, from thousands of schools and individuals worldwide. BrainPOP uses an in-house team of educators, animators, and writers to produce and continually update the sites, incorporating teacher and parent input. The online resources include BrainPOP.com, for grades 3 and up (over age 8/9) and BrainPOP Jr., for grades K-3 (ages 4/5 to 8/9). The sites also offer movies in three different languages for regional markets: BrainPOP Español for Spanish-speakers, BrainPOP Francais for French-speakers, and BrainPOP UK (English with UK-centered topics). The site's free resource for teachers and home schoolers, BrainPOP Educators, features free tips, tools and best practices by and for teachers and homeschoolers. In 2009, BrainPOP launched BrainPOP ESL, targeted at students learning English as a second language. Schools and parents can use the site to help shape the student's curriculum. BrainPOP movies may be used to introduce a new lesson or topic, for illustrating complex subject matter or to review before a test. Content is aligned to USA state education standards and is searchable. In addition to movies, the site displays quizzes, games, experiments and other related content that students can use interactively to reinforce the lessons in the movies. BrainPOP products are compatible with PCs, Macs, projectors and interactive whiteboards. No downloading, installation or special hardware is required. There are also applications for the iPad and smartphones. The movies feature recurring characters such as Tim, Moby and Annie. Most of the movies begin with the characters responding to correspondence and end humorously, often with Tim getting annoyed at Moby or vice versa. Students "enjoy the pair's antics." Main Characters *Tim *Moby *Rita *Cassie Movies Season 0 (1997-1999) *Pre-BrainPOP Episodes Season 1 (1999-2000) *Cars (July 27, 1999) *Fitness (June 16, 1999) *Halloween (October 31, 1999) *Saturn (November 7, 1999) *Internet History (January 14, 2000) *Temperature (March 28, 2000) *Dinosaurs (April 11, 2000) Season 2 (2000-2001) *ADHD (April 10, 2001) *Drug Abuse (October 11, 2000) *Crystals (December 26, 2000) *Mountains (December 3, 2001) *Election (November 1, 2000) *Online (May 1, 2001) Season 3 (2002-2004) *Adjectives (August 18, 2002) *Adverbs (August 25, 2002) *Prime Factorization (September 1, 2002) *Glaciers (September 8, 2002) *Show, Not Tell (September 15, 2002) *What Is Money? (September 22, 2002) *Airport Safety (September 29, 2002) *Polygons (October 6, 2002) *Bullying (October 13, 2002) *Dialogue (episode 229) (October 20, 2002) *Noun (October 27, 2002) *Seed Plants (November 3, 2002) *Color (November 10, 2002) *Hamiltion Ratios (November 17, 2002) *Acids & Bases (February 25, 2003) *Personal Pronouns (February 10, 2004) Season 4 (2004-2006) *Data Storage Devices (August 15, 2004) *Famous Women (October 17, 2004) *Gold Rush (March 28, 2006) Season 5 (2006-2008) *Digital Animation (September 4, 2006) *William Shakespeare (March 20, 2007) *Microscopes (March 25, 2008) Season 6 (2008-2010) *Halloween (remake) (October 31, 2008) *9/11 (March 23, 2010) Season 7 (2010-2012) *Jack London (February 2, 2011) *Seedless Planets (March 2, 2011) *J.R. Tollken (March 9, 2011) *Hip-Hop & Rap (March 16, 2011) *Moles (March 23, 2011) *Everglades (December 5, 2012) *Parallel Structure (February 14, 2012) Season 8 (2012-) *Titanic (March 31, 2012) *Edgar Allan Poe (April 7, 2012) *Cerebral Palsy (April 28, 2012) *Railroad History (May 12, 2012) *Basketball (May 26, 2012) *Hiroshima And Nagasaki (May 30, 2012) *Ronald Reagan (June 9, 2012) *Bill Clinton (June 11, 2012) Season 9 (2013-2014) *Cloud Computing (September 29, 2013) *3D Printing (October 13, 2013) *Robots- 2013 Remake (December 8, 2013) External Links *Official site *BrainPop article on Wikipedia Category:BrainPOP Episodes